<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Magic in the Restricted Section by GryffindorTom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795625">Twin Magic in the Restricted Section</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom'>GryffindorTom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry's Sluts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dildos, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, F/M, Incest, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to Daphne Goes Down. Harry Potter, fresh from making the Ice Queen of Slytherin melt, was in the library when he saw two of his fellow Seventh Years...but what fun do they have in the Restricted Section?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Hermione Granger (mentioned), Harry Potter/Parvati Patil/Padma Patil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry's Sluts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Magic in the Restricted Section</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762571">Daphne Goes Down</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom">GryffindorTom</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in the same "universe" as 'Snake Pit Diaries: Daphne Goes Down'. There is no BWL, no Voldemort, just pure Harry/Parvati/Padma lemony juiciness. Set in their Seventh Year. I will admit I am not as good as some other authors at smut...but here's my go!</p><p>Contains incest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter was enjoying himself. He had just come from a threesome with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, and he was still as hard as a rock. He had shagged Daphne twice, made Pansy suck all of his cum out of the Greengrass Heiress's pussy and even let Pansy fuck him in the arse twice with the one time licking Daphne's pussy at the same time as she was sucking him off.</p><p>And he still was horny.</p><p>Heading into the Library, he found two of his favourite Gryffindor fuck buddies, Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil, sitting next to Padma, Parvati's sister. As he approached the trio, he could see that Hermione was reading Hogwarts: A History, her one hand in her shirt, playing with one of her nipples, trying not to make faces whilst he could see her slightly bouncing up and down.</p><p>'<em>She's probably using the dildo I got her that's shaped like my cock. Much better than what Weasley gives her, there again I'm not surprised she comes to me for satisfaction, she only uses that when she and Weasley have fucked so she can at least finish off. Bloody noodle dick!'</em></p><p>Looking at the Patil twins, he could see Padma had her hand in her sister's skirt, and for a guess, was fingering her.</p><p>'<em>Damn'.</em> Harry thought, '<em>That looks fucking hot!'</em></p><p>Seeing the incestuous behaviour, Harry could feel his cock getting harder than normal, his erection straining against the boxer shorts that he was fond of. Straightening his Head Boy badge, he coughed.</p><p>Watching the Patil twins look like deer in the headlights, Padma's hand still inside her sister's skirt, whilst at the same time seeing Hermione pull her hand away from her tit, squeaking, he knew that he was onto a winner.</p><p>"M...master..." Hermione started, knowing that she was going to be punished for trying to cum without his position.</p><p>"What did I tell you slut?"</p><p>"No...no cumming without Master's permission."</p><p>"And what did you do?"</p><p>"I...I needed to cum. I needed to cum after Ron got me all worked up."</p><p>Harry stepped closer to Hermione and pulled her up.</p><p>"My room, 10 minutes. And no pleasuring yourself on the way either."</p><p>Turning her around and bending her so her partly open shirt was covering Padma's head, he smacked her skirt covered arse hard. At the same time, He could see Padma's head move slightly towards Hermione.</p><p>"No Padma. Playtime isn't yet." Harry said, smiling. Leaning closer to Hermione, he whispered "And leave the dildo in. I'm going to make sure you take your punishment."</p><p>Lifting Hermione up, he watched wistfully as she left the library, knowing that she was not wearing any panties or a bra on his orders. Turning back to the Patil twins, the offered each of them a hand.</p><p>"Where are we going Master?" Parvati asked as she was getting up.</p><p>"Somewhere where not even the crows can land their droppings on you pet." Harry said, smiling. Taking the two Indian girls to the back of the library, they saw the gate to the restricted section unlocking.</p><p>Padma squealed as Harry lightly smacked her trouser covered bottom as he urged them into the Restricted Section. Not bothering to lock the gate, he took them round the bookshelf to a table which was situated in the middle of a group of bookshelves.</p><p>"M...master? Won't we get caught?" Parvati asked,</p><p>"If we're lucky, we may be pet," Harry said, pushing her forward towards the table, lifting her skirt up over her arse. "But if not, then I will let you cum."</p><p>"Master?" Padma said, looking at Harry. "What does she mean by Master?"</p><p>Harry turned to Padma and smiled. "Didn't you know? Your sister is submissive as fuck. Most Gryffindor witches I've shagged are." Harry said, loosening his robes. "She and Granger are the most submissive. I had Pansy fuck her once with a dildo, whilst I fucked Pansy. Put it this way, the things I do to your sisters mouth, it is surprising that she has time to gossip!"</p><p>Looking at how Parvati was just laying on the desk, her pussy looking like its needing some attention, he smiled.</p><p>"Now, I'm on a time limit as I need to punish our Head Girl, so here's what I'm going to do." Harry said, conjuring a strap on that was as long and thick as his cock. "I'm going to put this dildo on you Padma."</p><p>He waved his hand and vanished her trousers, casting a sticking charm so the dildo wouldn't fall out of place on Padma's pussy. He then turned to Parvati, "and you pet, Padma is going to fuck your pussy."</p><p>Parvati smiled at the same time as her sister frowned. Turning back to Padma, Harry waved his hand again and off came the rest of her clothes. He smiled at how the Ravenclaw's nipples had gotten erect. "And you Padma, I'm going to fuck your arse so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a week. Oh, and by the way," Harry said, waving his hand again, "That dildo is an exact facsimile of my cock. It even cums when I cum, so you better still be on the potion because the way my balls are today, you will end up pregnant otherwise."</p><p>Seeing the girls nod in confirmation, he conjured a ball-gag over Parvati's mouth and swapped places with Padma, so she could line herself up with her sisters pussy. It was then that Harry whispered in her ear.</p><p>"By the way Padma, the dildo works both ways. When I cum, you'll get a load from it too, so you better be careful"</p><p>As the trio fucked, Parvati on the table, her mouth full with the ball-gag, Padma having a 12 1/2 inch dick being thrust in her arse by Harry whilst at the same time she was fucking her sister, she started to feel some gentle smacks on her arse</p><p>With Harry fucking her arse, a dildo in her pussy, whilst at the same time he was slapping her with the one hand, holding her sister's hair round her face with the other, it would be Padma who came first, with Harry cumming into her arse not long later.</p><p>Because of the magic of the dildos, the two sisters both received Harry's cum in their pussies, Parvati not yet having came.</p><p>As Harry pulled out of Padma, he let go of Parvati's hair and then levitated the Ravenclaw out of the way so he could take her place. Spanking the Gryffindor twin on her arse, he rubbed his cock up and down her arse crack, his cum covering it.</p><p>Eventually inserting two fingers, he started stretching her out carefully, a smile on his face. Waving his hand, he vanished the ball gag, hearing Parvati moan in sexual bliss.</p><p>"Pleasssse...Masssster..."</p><p>Harry removed his fingers and lined his dick up with her arse. Slowly moving in, he grabbed her hair and pulled it, lifting her head from the table.</p><p>"Massssster...Pleassssse...I...I"</p><p>"You need to what pet?"</p><p>"I...I...need to...fuck...I need to cum."</p><p>"Well cum then my pet, cum as I cum in your arse. Cum as I fuck you so much, you'll have my juices leaking out of you all the way to your common room."</p><p>Eventually the two Seventh Years came together, Parvati's arse starting to become red with all of his punishment. As Parvati fell to her knees, her tongue came out right by her sister's pussy. She tried hard not to drag herself closer, but she did, and she started licking the Head Boy's cum out of her sister.</p><p>Watching Parvati licking out Padma, Harry saw a Third Year he knew as Abby McClane in standing by the bookshelf, shocked at what was going on.</p><p>Stepping closer to the Third Year, Harry smiled, not noticing how her eyes had dipped towards his cock. Suddenly looking at the clock, however, he noticed he had an appointment with the 'Head' Girl.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>